


Ayayui : end

by Lissett



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 08:12:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11077551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lissett/pseuds/Lissett
Summary: I'm bad at summarys, just a short sweet , tragic , sad fanfic I wrote about Ayato losing yui





	Ayayui : end

It was the usual time the sakamaki brothers would wake up.  
7:30 PM  
At any second Reji would knock on his door and say breakfast is ready.... and as usual he would sleep in. Now that he no longer went to school he didn't have a reason to get up so early and even if he did he would not go.   
He laid in her room. The room they had so many memories in, where their bodies met. He turned around to the empty side of the bed. The bed they shared and he would wake up to the sound of his name leaving her lips and the kisses she had learn to give him .   
Now they're laid girl next to him not in this room. There's no heat anymore, no warmth to feel safe. The cold room was a recognition of the fact she was gone, but this is the only room he felt comfortable in. Tears will overflow his eyes once again until....  
1 AM  
By this time his tears would have dried but pain still lingers. Just the thought of her being gone he could not stand. Now that he is up he'll take another method to cope with his loss.  
2:30 AM  
He will leave do you have a couple drinks once he's there he'll have some of the strongest drinks .  
" Hey.... you're back -??  
Ayato looked at the unknown a girl and gestured the bartender to give him another shot.

"you've been coming here ever since last month. break up?"

"it's not any of your business"-he said annoyed as he drank a shot and asked for another.

"you had enough don't you think?" 

As he drink his shot he looked at her and thought that's what she used to say.....

BACK FLASH ---

" you had enough don't you think? let's go home"- she smiled at him, pushing his drink away.

"one more drink"- he'd shoo her away drinking shot after shot. He knew all she would wanted to do is go home and cuddle with him. Such an introvert she was. After her pleas, which he would not give in , she would sit down next to him and wait. 

FLASHBACK END---

Now looking back at those days he wished he would have agreed to go home and spend more time with her. 

"What?"-The lady looked back at him

"She used to say that." -Ayato said grabbing a straw swirling it around his cup while his head resting in the palm of his other hand.

"You're a girlfriend?"- the lady questioned .

In his mind he thought ...."Girlfriend". They never had a name for the relationship .They were just together, he knew they were more than just friends or boyfriend and girlfriend. She was his everything. His other half. He remembered how she always talked about marriage, he was gonna propose to her that day .... but now it was to late.... sakamaki yui, it would have been an honor to give her his last name................ Sakamaki yui  
Sakamaki yui....  
Sakamaki yui.......

Cheeks flushed, but a small smile rose upon his face " my wife".


End file.
